


Training

by Thunderwoof (Thundrrwoff)



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angry Sex, Digit Fragging, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Giant Alien Robots, Giant Robots, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Possessive Sex, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Training, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundrrwoff/pseuds/Thunderwoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long inter-stellar travel gets boring from time to time. Passing the time has become tedious. Some things are going to change aboard my ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I took the D-pad from the service bot behind the counter, briefly skimming it, looking for names, locations, basic details. "Good luck on your bounty capture." The service bot excitedly said, I flipped my hand and ignored her, leaving the station. I flipped into my alt mode, speeding through the city back to my ship. The back hatched opened, barely making it through the gate before it lifted off the ground. I came out of vehicle mode, pulling the D-pad from my subspace.

"Buckle up boys, we're in for a long haul with this one." casually tossing the D-pad in front of the minicons. Divebomb took the D-pad, entering the coordinates into my ship.

"All the way to Sigma-7 boss?" Airazor looking up to me.

"I'm not happy either, but the reward will be worth the trip. Going after Contrail won't be easy, but with the reward, I'll be sure to treat you guys right. Some new upgrades or something...." I trailed off in my thought, my circuits wondering towards something darker. How was I going to make it all the way to Sigma-7 by myself? Self servicing has run it's course with me, I needed something new. It always took the edge off the first few times, but now it's just become a bore to me. I should have brought a whore bot with me. At least they're good at what they're designed to do. Unlike this damn ship. I worked my way through the tight hallways, checking various vital points along the way. I finally got to the back of my ship where my quarters were. Damn engineer bots. Don't know their aft from a hole in the ground. Why put the quarters at the back of the ship? What if something happened while I was in recharge and had to squirm my way through the ship? Damn engineer bots....

I rubbed the side of my helm, I guess a trip to the wash-racks was in order. Something to take the edge off my chassis. A small hiss of pressure left my frame as the door slid open. I took my rifle off my back, and hung it up on a makeshift shelf. I paid how much for this ship and it couldn't even come with basic amenities? I vented again, at least I had a personal wash-rack attached. Hot solvent poured from the showerhead, rushing down my slick frame. This trip was going to take everything in me not to blow a circuit and say fuck it all to the pits. I guess now is as good as ever to pass some time, the mini's wouldn't be bothering me, and I was bored enough. I slid my front panel open, my spike slowly pressurizing as I lazily stroked it. Venting again, my thoughts tried to come up with some scenario. Anything. Everything was blank. I had nothing in my circuits to overload to. The door to the wash-rack slid open, Divebomb squirming his way inside.

"What the scrap! What are you doing?! I'm busy!" I tried pushing Divebomb away.

"I was worried about you boss! You've been in here for cycles!" the little con tried to hide his optics.

Well fuck. Seriously? I pushed Divebomb out of the way, heading back to my quarters. Laying down on the berth, I slowly ran the length of my spike, which was now fully pressurized. My spike pulsed in my hand at the thought of being caught. A delicious thought ran through my circuits. I circled my thumb over the tip, sticky lubricant beading.

"Divebomb, come here, Master needs you..." I called out to him, keeping up on my lazy pace on my spike.

"Yes boss?" he kept his hand over his optics, feeling his way around in my room.

"Master needs your help with something." my vocalizer purring, grabbing onto his arm and pulling the mini closer. I pulled his hand away from his face, his optics not ready to handle what was in front of him. Divebomb's optics lit up at the sight, taking it all in.

"You know what to do. Make your Master proud." I purred, my hand leaving my spike.

The little mini stood at the edge of my berth, not moving. Not knowing what to do with himself. "What do you need help with boss?" he stared up at me, looking for some sort of answer. I just laid there, almost dumbstruck. Did he really not know what to do with a spike presented to him? The little spitfire should have known. Scrap. This was going to be an interesting travel. I just grinned at him, taking his fairly large hand, gripping it onto my throbbing spike. "This is what you do with it, little one." I slowly rubbed his hand up and down the length, his optics lighting up more. I tipped my helm back, closing my optics, even if it was something as simple as teaching him how to properly hold a spike, it still felt better then doing it myself. I let go of his hand as he continued to rub it.

"Good.... a little tighter...." I purred, Divebomb's hand squeezing a little tighter. A pearl of lubricant dripped from the tip, slowly running down the side. I pulled his hand away, getting down to my knees on the floor. "This is going to be fun..." an evil grin slowly spreading as I gripped his face. "Open up for Master...." Little Divebomb opened his mouth as I slowly slid the tip of my spike in. His muffled cries made my spike twitch, catching him off guard. "Good boy, now use that glossa." I pushed my spike a little further down his throat, barely making it a quarter of the way. I gripped the back of his helm, slowly bobbing his head around the tip of my spike. The feeling was almost too good. I pulled his head away, lubricant stringing from his mouth.

"That's a good boy, now, open up for your Master." I slowly dragged a claw tip over his bottom panels. He looked up to me, his optics wide. "This is what you want boss?" his panel slid open, my devilish grin returning to my face. "You make your Master proud." I purred as I slid a digit inside him, Divebomb's tiny frame shuddering. I bottomed out at my knuckle, there wasn't much room to move around inside him. I slowly worked my way around inside him, sliding in a second digit. His little frame shook as I rubbed at his nodes, lubricant dripping down my hand. "Do you like that little one?" I purred in his audial. "Yes.... Master..." was all he could muster. I pulled my digits from him, holding my hand in front of him.

"You see this? This is from you. This makes Master proud. You ready for something bigger?" I stroked my spike with my lubed up hand. I got up and sat on my berth, picking up Divebomb and setting him on my lap. I rubbed his helm, in an almost loving way. His frame was so small and delicate, I could easily crush him if I wasn't careful. I wrapped my hands around his waist, picking him up with ease. "Do you want to serve your Master, Divebomb?" He slowly nodded, not fully sure of what he was in for.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're ready for this?" Divebomb nodded at me. "Don't worry, I'll go slow..." I gently slid Divebomb onto my spike. The little mech whelped and squirmed in my hands, my spike tip stretching out his tiny valve. A breathy moan escaped me, feeling his tight little valve pulse around the head. I paused once inside him, Divebomb's little frame finally ceased it's shuddering. "You're ok, little one?" Divebomb looked to me, a weak smile on his face. "Yeah boss...." a faint thread of pain in his vocalizer. I smirked, pulling him down farther on my spike. I barely made it a quarter of the way down before hitting his ceiling nodes. The little mini held onto my hips as I slowly raised him up and down on my spike, gently bouncing him up and down. He winced every time the tip of my spike hit his ceiling nodes, trying not to cry out in pleasure.

"Let it out, show me how good this feels in you. Tell me how much you like having your valve stretched by your Master." I grinned, thrusting a little harder with each pass. His harsh little voice cried out with each punishing thrust inside him. His valve clenched tighter and tighter around my spike, lubricant starting to drip down the side of my spike. Divebomb's claw tips dug into my hips, scratching at my metallic paint. I tipped my helm back, the tightness of his valve clenching on sensitive nodes around the head of my spike threw my circuits into a deep spiral. "Tell me Divebomb, say how much you like having that tiny valve stretched..." I growled through a deep moan.

Almost there.....

Divebomb winced and groaned with each push into his valve, digging deeper into my hips. "Say it!" I demanded, thrusting into him harder. "So nice.... your huge spike in my..... my tiny valve..... Master...." he cried out, static crossing his optics, transfluids gushing from his valve with his overload. And that was all I needed. My overload came from deep inside me, a hard shudder running through my chassis as my cum splattered inside Divebomb's valve. Static crossed my optics, my cum filling his miniscule valve all the way to bursting. 

I refocused my optics, surveying the scene. My hips and berth were drenched in cum and transfluids, all coming from Divebomb. His little body tensed up when I pulled him from my spike with a slick pop. I sat him on my abdomen, gently petting his head. "That'a boy...." Divebomb grinned, knowing he had done his boss proud. "Now go clean up, I need to check on our travel progress." I lifted him off me and down to the floor, the little mini heading off to my wash-racks. I pulled myself out of the sticky mess on my berth, venting at the sight. It's a good thing there's another room on my ship. I'll deal with the mess later. I left my quarters, heading up towards the bridge. Airazor was quietly clicking away, entertaining himself with simple games he somehow got into the mainframe of the ship. I came up behind him, dragging my claws over the top of his helm.

"You're in a pleasant mood Master." he smiled up at me. He paused his game and looked around, puzzled. "Where is Divebomb?" _obviously_ concerned at Divebomb's whereabouts as he started up his game again.

"He's busy. I had him help me with something. How much farther are we from Sigma-7?" I sat in my captain's chair, slumping down and inspecting the deep scratches in my hips.

"Passing through the Delta-87 system now boss." pulling up the star map on the side monitor.

"Good, we're making some decent progress at least. Pull up the bounty list, see if there's anything we can catch on the way for a little extra." I sat up in my chair, leaning forward and steepling my claws in front of my face, clicking the tips together.

"You got it boss." Airazor finally stopped playing his game and focused on the task at hand. He pulled the bounty log up, slowly scrolling through the list of vagrants, nothing worth a second look at. Then there. There it was. The bounty of a life time.

"Stop there Airazor." I got up from my chair, coming closer to the monitor. "Put us on that bounty. That has become our top priority now." A delicious grin playing on my face.

"An Autobot.... On Earth?" Airazor looked confused. All I could do was laugh. How perfect. The one and only Bumblebee. On Cybertron's most wanted list, and he was mine for the taking.

"Set course for Earth. Contrail can wait. This is the bounty of a life time and I will not pass this up." I sat back down in my chair, my claw tip playing on the edge of my mouth. How precious. Cybertron's most loved officer is now a wanted bot. My frame sizzled with excitement, my panels started to heat up. My excitement was starting to get the best of me. How was I going to take care of this now? Divebomb was used up and probably in recharge by now. I looked to Airazor, whom was digging through the bounty list. That maddened smile came across me again, my optics narrowing. I'll have my fun again, and get paid a handsome sum in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a little short, I've got something really fun planned for the next chapter ^_~
> 
> Loves and hugs!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, I got dragged away from my computer for work issues, but I'm back now, and this chapter is going out with a bang!

How delicious. Bumblebee. On the most wanted list. And I just signed myself up for it. A capture of a lifetime and it was mine. I was too deep in my thoughts to realize that Airazor was tugging at my arm, trying his best to get my attention. I pulled out of my thoughts, looking down to my mini. "What?! What do you want now?" I bet my ship he was going to beg me for some Energon treats, which I was fresh out of. Airazor pulled back, poking his digits together. "There's something you need to see boss..." He skittered over to the monitor, pulling up the details of Bumblebee's warrant. A list of names began to fill the roster, one of which, made my spark furious. Drift. In a fit of rage, I punched at the screen, namely at Bumblebee's face, shattering my ship's monitor. Shards of glass fell to the console, which barely missed Airazor. 

"Shit!! We need to move, and fast. Get this thing up to speed and to Earth! Now!" throwing my hands up in frustration as I stormed back to my quarters.

The door to my quarters slid open, out stepping Divebomb. I looked down to him, fury burning in my optics.

"Out! Go help Airazor get this fragging thing up to speed!" growling as he slipped passed me, leaving me enough room to kick him in his little aft to make him move faster.

I threw myself onto my berth, venting heavily. The low rumble of the thrusters kicking on vibrated the ship. At least we're moving now. I vented again, my circuits running in overdrive. How was I going to get my mind off this for the duration of the trip? We were already halfway to Sigma-7, and this Earth was light-years away. If we were back home, we could have just bridged to Earth. Cybertron was unfortunately even farther way. I slowly vented again, trying to calm myself down. Of all the bounty hunters on Cybertron, it just had to be Drift going after this one. What business did he have taking down another Autobot? What does he have to gain from this? My spark pounded in anger deep in it's chamber, almost to the point of making my frame shake. This pain wasn't going away on it's own. I had to figure out some way to get my circuits onto something else. Something distracting. Airazor. He would be the perfect distraction. A distraction from time, from the pain in my spark chamber. I wasted enough time with Divebomb on the way out here. Something new was in order. Here comes that devil grin again.

::Airazor! To my quarters, now!:: cutting the commlink to my other mini.

I shut my optics, rubbing the sides of my helm. This anger wasn't going away any time soon. My panels started to heat up from the frustration. I slid my servo down my frame, opening up my bottom panel. The outer mesh of my valve was hot to the touch, and dripping in anticipation. Angry fragging always got me going. The thought of possession, taking what is mine, controlling unruly minibots.... with that, there was a light knock at my door. I kept my claws on my valve, calling Airazor into my quarters.

"You needed me boss?" he quipped, not realizing what he was getting himself into.

"Come here Airazor, I've got a serious problem, I need your help..." I purred, keeping my digits circling around my anterior node.

Airazor crept closer, finally realizing what I needed help with. His optics lit up, climbing up on my berth. 

"Do I need to teach you like your cohort? Or can you figure this out on your own?" I looked down to him, gently pushing my fingers into my valve.

"You need help with this boss?" he smiled as he ran his servos over my valve, my helm tipping back as he gently ran his small hand around my valve, and up to my anterior node. 

"You're doing better then Divebomb, keep it up... make your Master happy" I purred as his hands worked my valve.

I couldn't hold it in anymore as my panels retracted, my spike pressurizing. I threw my helm back as he slid his whole hand into my valve, the new sensation threw my circuits into overdrive. Static ran through my frame as he rubbed nodes deep inside me. Panting heavily, I pulled his hand from me, looking at the sticky mess he was. I smirked and pulled him up on my hips, rutting and grinding against his bottom panel with my spike. He looked to me puzzled as to what I was trying to get out of him. I vented and shut my optics. I thought I caught a break with him. Alright then, lets do this. I positioned Airazor over my hips and spike, "Open up Airazor." and rutted again against his bottom panel. The mini slid his panel open with a shy moan. I pulled his little frame up to my chest, laying him back.

"Let's see what your Master has to work with..." I pulled him closer, sliding my glossa out, gently licking around his tiny valve entrance. Airazor tried his best to stifle his moans and tremors that ran through his frame. I slid my glossa deep in his valve, and felt his frame collapse on top of mine. I licked inside his valve, rubbing his anterior node. I felt his little frame start to shake, and his valve starting to clench around my glossa. Airazor's frame tensed up, a hard shudder and a shrill moan escaped him as small trickle of cum hit my glossa, stringing as I pulled away from him.

"Well that was fast..." I licked one last time around his valve, feeling his frame shake one last time. I ran my digits slowly around his valve entrance, sliding two digits inside him. I managed to wiggle in most of my fingers inside him, he was surprisingly deep for a mini, but still not big enough for me. I worked my digits inside him, brushing against his nodes, little whimpers and moans coming from him. I slid a third digit inside him, his valve clenching around me. There was another small knock on my door.The door slid open with Divebomb standing there in disbelief at what he saw. I slipped my digits from Airazor, mentioning for Divebomb to come closer.

"Master needs you too..." purring as I pulled him up onto my hips, grinding my spike on his panel. He was a quick enough learner to know what I was expecting of him. Divebomb's panel slid open, his tiny valve was already soaked with lubricant. I pushed my spike against his valve, coxing him to get on. Divebomb eased himself on, static lacing his gasp. I returned my attention to Airazor, licking up his valve. That devil smirk came back to me. I picked up Airazor and flipped him around, laying his chest onto mine, facing Divebomb.

"Take his spike Airazor, make him overload." I gently scrapped my talons over his backstrut. Divebomb recessed his paneling, his spike pressurizing. Once the mini's got to where they needed to be, the real fun was going to start. Without any warning, I pushed my hips up, driving my spike as deep as it could go. I had one hand on Divebomb and the other on Airazor, keeping them steady as I rocked my hips up in to Divebomb's little valve. Airazor kept his pace on the other's spike in tandem with my thrusts. Their vocalizers hitched and groaned, little gasps and moans with every thrust and lick to their valves. I've done a lot fragging in my lifetime, but nothing like this. My spike looked huge as it was impaling Divebomb, a nice brush to my ego. The tightness of his valve around the head of my spike was enough to throw me into overload. Divebomb's valve clenched, his little frame becoming stiff as he overloaded, Airazor pulling away just in time for the slick cum to hit my hips. A few more licks to Airazor's anterior node sent him flying, his own cum dripping from his valve. But I wasn't done yet. One last surprise was in store.

I pulled Divebomb off my spike, replacing him with Airazor and thrusted hard and deep into him, his little valve still tight from his overload. I became furious, chasing my own overload. Every thrust hitting his ceiling node, making Airzor's optics surge with static. One last hit was all it took. My own overload crashed down on me, a hard shudder running through my frame as I filled his spasming valve with thick cum. His little frame fell limp as his systems rebooted. I pulled him off my spike, cum spilling out. I vented hard, a stiff shiver running down my backstrut.

"Master?" was all Divebomb could say to me, still leaking lubricant and cum. All I could do was pat his helm, my body going into recharge. Divebomb climbed back up on my berth, settling himself in the crook of my arm. I picked Airazor up, pulling him into my other arm.

"You make Master proud boys...." was all I could muster before the recharge hit me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a wild time writing this! I hope this hits you good dear! It was a lot of fun to write, and once again, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to finish it, and I hope it's up to your standards! I'm always welcome to commission fics if anyone is interested!
> 
> Loves and hugs ya'll!!

**Author's Note:**

> Cockblock!! Jk, I'm already working on the second chapter, it'll be up in just a couple days! Have just a little taste for now, we're going deeper in the next part!
> 
> S/N: For what ever reason, I really wanted Fracture to say "daddy" instead of "master" Don't ask me why, I just felt like it was a little more fitting for him, but I figured I better not for the moment, maybe later on he'll say it, I don't know quiet yet


End file.
